Improvements
Nation improvements are structures and improvements that you can purchase to further mold your nation into your own choosing. Nation improvements are quite expensive but the benefit is that they are not subject to outside forces. Unlike regular infrastructure in war, improvements cannot be destroyed by other nations. Improvements are stackable, so purchasing two banks (for example) will increase your population income +14%. There is an improvement tax that you must pay along with your other bills that goes up as you buy more improvements. The initial tax is $500 per improvement. You may only purchase one improvement per 1000 working citizens. Nations are limited to 5 per type of improvement unless otherwise specified. If you do not meet all the requirements for an improvement you will not see that improvement on the improvement purchase screen. You can destroy an improvement in the improvement purchase screen. List of Improvements When you destroy an improvement, you will not be refunded the original costs of this item and you will no longer need to pay taxes on it. Also, you can destroy an improvement and build another one. Note: If you purchase a hospital you will not be able to destroy your clinics until you destroy your hospital first. If you purchase a university you will not be able to destroy your schools until you destroy your university first. FAQ Is it possible to purchase more than one university, since you need three schools for each university and the building limit is five? * Yes you can purchase 2 universities. After you buy three schools you can then purchase both universities. You don't need three schools per university. If I purchase an improvement and then later lose a portion of my population, will I still be able to keep the improvement? *Yes, it's possible to lose population in a number of ways which would put you under the 1,000 people per improvement limit. You still get to keep the improvements you already purchased. However, should you delete the improvement, you may not purchase it or another improvement again until you raise above the limit again. How do Factories stack? *Factories stack additively, with the factor being "Cost * (1-(Number of Factories)(0.08))" How do intelligence agencies stack? What are their influence on spies apart from the limit increase? *Intelligence agencies increase happiness +1 and stack like any other improvement, when your tax rate is greater than 23%. The only effect they have on spies is to increase the amount you can buy. How do clinics stack? *Clinics stack additively, with the factor being "Citizens * (1+(Number of clinics)(0.02))" Is there a limit to the number of banks you can purchase? *As with most improvements, the maximum number of banks is 5, so you can get a total of +35% population income. How many improvements are there total? *90 Why can only one border wall be built at a time? *To prevent players from building more border walls than the population would be able to support after the population drop from each (i.e. a player with 5 free improvements slots used to be able to buy 5 at once, but when bought individually that same player might only be able to build 3). Category:HowtoPlay